What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?
by Ames78
Summary: Just a little bit of Blis fluff I wrote for the Holiday Song challenge over at Incandescent Fire. It's Otalia's first winter holiday season as a confirmed couple and they're hosting a New Year's Eve party at the FoL. Doris is planning to skip out, but will a chance encounter with Blake change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?**

_Maybe it's much too early in the game  
>Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same<br>What are you doing New Year's  
>New Year's Eve?<em>

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_  
><em>When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night<em>  
><em>Welcoming in the New Year<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve<em>

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_  
><em>I'd ever be the one you chose<em>  
><em>Out of a thousand invitations<em>  
><em>That you'd receive<em>

_Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance_  
><em>Here comes the jackpot question in advance<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

**Part One**

5pm - Tuesday, December 29th, 2009

Natalia sat at the kitchen table, checking off last minute items from her to-do list for the New Year's Eve party while holiday music played merrily on the radio in the background. She looked up when Olivia wandered casually into the kitchen, trying to look innocent.

"Oh no you don't!" Natalia scolded when she sensed Olivia moving towards the cookie jar. "I said no more!" Her words wore harsh but she couldn't help but smile affectionately at the love of her life. "You'll ruin your dinner," she teased.

"Impossible," the hotelier pouted, leaning down to nuzzle Natalia's graceful neck. "You know I can't get enough of your delectable, delicious, delovely…" she murmured incoherently against Natalia's skin.

"Mmm," Natalia closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the feel of Olivia's lips pressed against hers, before coming back to her senses. "I'm working," she insisted, pulling away a few inches. "Sometimes I think you married me for my cooking."

Olivia shrugged amiably. "Certainly didn't hurt," she teased, looking over Natalia's shoulder. "Is that the guest list?! Jeez…I mean, goodness," she quickly prevented herself from swearing, "is the whole town coming? How am I just now realizing this?" Olivia bit her lip, doing some mental math. "I hope we have enough booze."

It was Natalia's turn to pout. "Sweetheart, we talked about this. We spent Christmas with Ava in California this year so I think it's only fair that we do something nice for our Springfield family for New Year's and I don't want anyone to feel left out."

"Well, you can cross Doris off that list. There's no way I could convince her to hang out with all those people for a whole evening."

"Oh, really?" Natalia asked, genuinely disappointed. "I thought that, with Ashlee being away, she might get lonely."

"I know," Olivia agreed. "And if it was just us, I'm sure she would come. But New Year's is really a couples holiday, isn't it? And Doris, well…"

"But there are going to be other singletons there," Natalia insisted. "Josh, Matt, Blake – there's no reason for her to feel awkward. And what about that bartender she was…seeing?" Natalia asked awkwardly. She didn't think the women were dating, exactly – more like friends with benefits.

Olivia shook her head. "Doris broke it off when Jammy said she didn't know who Madeline Albright was. Besides, it's not just that. You know Doris has trouble connecting with people. In the courtroom or the boardroom she's a dynamo, but standing around the punchbowl making small talk? It's just not her scene."

"She connects with _you_," Natalia pointed out reasonably.

"That's different. We're both sea witches," Olivia grinned evilly. "Well, reformed sea witches anyway."

"Well," Natalia huffed. "I hope she changes her mind. It's going to be a _great _party. And you know what they say?"

"What do they say?" Olivia leaned down again, running her hand through Natalia's hair, bringing their lips close together.

"New year, new habits, new life, new lov…" Natalia's words were cut off when Olivia stopped her mouth with a kiss.

* * *

><p>7pm - Wednesday, December 30th, 2009<p>

Doris scowled at the clock on her dashboard. The local weather forecast was predicting an overnight snowfall of 12-16 inches, but because the mayor had been stuck in meetings all day, she was only just now getting to the grocery store to pick up some last minute items.

As could be expected, the shelves at the local Pick N Save were largely empty. No bread, no milk and no bottled water. Doris made her way through the aisles, trying to remember what she had in stock at home. Wine. Lots of wine. Some artisanal mustard that Ashlee had gotten her for Christmas. Maybe a box of powerbars in the back of her trunk?

Doris resisted the urge to kick a box of Pampers that was lying in the middle of the aisle. _Good god, Doris, you are such a loser, _she thought miserably. _What other idiot would be out on a night like this?_

Just then, Blake Marler pushed a shopping cart full of scavenged food, water and tawdry celebrity magazines past Doris, across the front of the store towards the registers.

Blake had been working the evening shift at Company when Buzz had sent them all home early to prepare for the storm. While she was sorry to miss out on the extra tips, the redhead was happy she wouldn't have to walk home in a snow storm. She hoped. As she carried her bags outside, Blake realized that, in the last thirty minutes alone, a good two inches of icy slush had blanketed the streets and sidewalks of Springfield.

_Oh damn_, she thought, looking down at her already soaked Keds. _Better get moving_.

But Blake had barely taken a step into the parking lot before she felt her left foot slipping out in front of her. A half second later, she was lying flat out on the ground. She'd just barely braced herself at the last second by dropping her groceries and putting out her hand, but immediately felt a sharp pain shooting up her wrist. Staring up at a darkened sky filled with snowflakes, alone in a parking lot on the eve of a potentially deadly storm, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh dear." Doris decided that perhaps Blake had lost her mind. "Are you okay?" She knelt next to the prone redhead, removing Blake's glove to examine her wrist.

Blake thought perhaps she was dreaming. "Are you robbing me, Doris Wolfe? Help! Police!" she yelled jokingly.

"Oh, shut up," Doris scolded her. "I saw that little pirouette you just did. You probably sprained your wrist." She squeezed Blake's hand gently and the redhead let out a yelp. "We need to get you upright."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Blake asked suspiciously as the mayor helped her stand up. Doris must have been hiding a lot of muscles under those business suits because she easily lifted Blake to her feet. And, Blake thought, she smelled _really_ good. Like frankincense and myrrh, almost. "Are you Santa Claus?" she asked hazily.

"We're alone in this parking lot," Doris gestured at the now darkened windows of the grocery store, which must have closed the moment they left the building. "If you die out here everyone will blame me. Besides," she added gruffly, "you make the best cup of coffee in Springfield. Where's your car?"

"I walked. The snow wasn't supposed to start until tonight!" she explained when Doris let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's okay," Doris growled. "I'm parked over there."

"You don't have to do this, Doris – I'm fine!" Blake took a step and immediately winced, stumbling.

Doris quickly caught her by wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist, pulling her close. For reasons unknown, her heart was suddenly pounding as she looked into Blake's eyes. She could smell the redhead's perfume and feel the soft outline of her warm body through the fabric of their coats. _Watch yourself Doris_, she thought, shaking her head to clear her mind of _those_ kinds of thoughts.

"Looks like you might have sprained your ankle too. C'mon. Wrap your arm around my shoulders."

Blake remained silent as Doris gently guided her towards her BMW. The redhead wondered, again, why Doris was being so nice to her. But then she immediately felt guilty. If it weren't for Doris, she'd probably still be lying in the middle of the parking lot, covered in snow.

"Nice car," Blake muttered absently. She studied the mayor's face from the comfort of her heated seat.

"Thanks." Doris eyed the redhead suspiciously. "Maybe we should go to the hospital. You could have a concussion."

"No," Blake shook her head. "Like you said, it's probably just a sprain. On a night like this, it would take me hours to be seen at the ER. I'll just go home and ice everything."

"Fair enough," Doris agreed.

"It's just down here," Blake gestured in the direction of her street.

"I know," Doris nodded. "I'm mayor – it's part of my job," she answered shyly when Blake looked at her in surprise.

_Is Doris Wolfe blushing_? Blake thought hazily, squinting through the darkness in the direction of the mayor.

Doris pulled the BMW up in front of Blake's house and shut off the car before turning to face the redhead. "I'll just help you inside and then I'll be out of your hair. Deal?"

"You don't have to do that," Blake insisted, grabbing the mayor's hand. She couldn't help but notice how soft Doris's skin was.

"But I want to, so I'm going to. End of story. Okay?"

Blake nodded and Doris carefully ran around to her side of the car. Again, she gently eased the redhead to her feet and Blake was struck by how caring the mayor was being. For someone with a reputation and demonstrated history of being cantankerous and snarky most of the time, Doris was definitely surprising Blake tonight. "What? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said, you need to stay off your feet and ice both your wrist and your ankle for the next 48 hours," Doris explained, guiding Blake up the icy steps of her front porch.

"How did you get to be such an expert, Dr. Wolfe?" Blake teased with a hint of flirt in her voice. _Where did that come from?_

"All city employees are required to be certified in basic first aid," she answered simply. "And that's _Mayor_ Wolfe to you," she teased right back.

Blake laughed, settling more comfortably within the circle of Doris's arms. The mayor held her upright so that Blake could find her keys and unlock the door. Suddenly, time stopped and they were both very conscious of how close there were to each other in that moment. That they'd probably never been closer to each other in their lives, despite the fact that they'd known each other for over ten years.

From out of nowhere, Blake began to tremble, and a vaguely familiar warmth suffused her body. "I…" She reached up, as if hypnotized, to stroke the mayor's cheek.

"You're shaking," Doris observed seriously, breaking whatever spell Blake was under. "Let's get you inside." The mayor eased the redhead across the threshold, closing the door behind them.

**************************  
><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em>  
>***************************<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**What Are You Doing New Year's Eve? **

_Maybe it's much too early in the game  
>Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same<br>What are you doing New Year's  
>New Year's Eve?<em>

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_  
><em>When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night<em>  
><em>Welcoming in the New Year<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve<em>

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_  
><em>I'd ever be the one you chose<em>  
><em>Out of a thousand invitations<em>  
><em>That you'd receive<em>

_Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance_  
><em>Here comes the jackpot question in advance<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

**Part Two**

8:46pm - Wednesday, December 30th, 2009

Twenty minutes later, Doris had Blake comfortably reclining on her living room couch with frozen bags of vegetables strapped to her ankle and wrist. She knelt on the floor in front of the redhead.

"What's eight times seven?" Doris asked seriously.

"Excuse me?" Blake laughed.

"C'mon," Doris insisted. "Eight times seven."

"Um..." Blake thought for a moment, trying to remember her times tables. "56?"

"Okay, good. Any nausea, headache or dizziness?"

"I don't have a concussion," Blake insisted.

"Well, I'm not so sure," Doris shook her head. "You've been acting funny."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well, you were looking at me…strangely in the car…and on your doorstep," she admitted, almost shyly. The mayor held up her phone. "And WebMD says that people with concussions may 'present as emotionally disturbed'."

"I'm not disturbed!" Blake insisted, swatting Doris in the chest. "I mean, I am feeling a little…I don't know. The fall was a shock and then you helping me…it was a surprise, that's all. This isn't exactly how I planned to spend my evening."

Doris took a seat on the edge of the couch. "I know what you mean. And I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. It was my fault for wearing Keds in a snow storm!"

"No, I mean I'm sorry for making you think I wouldn't help you in an emergency. Of course, I know what people think of me, so it's not that big a surprise. But just because I'm ambitious and a little sarcastic most of the time, doesn't mean I'm an animal!"

"Of course not," Blake quickly assured her. It was clear that her surprise had hurt the mayor's feelings, which she hadn't intended. "Don't tell anyone this," she looked around conspiratorially, "but I voted for _you_ in the last election."

"You did not!" Doris laughed.

"I did, actually!" Blake insisted. "We've had are differences, Doris, but you're a good mayor. And you've been good for this town. I think Ross would be proud of you, if he were still here." She squeezed the mayor's hand to emphasize her point.

"Thanks." Doris rewarded Blake with a small smile. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds, before Doris abruptly rose from the couch. "You know what? I should probably get going. Are you going to be okay here on your own? Is there anyone I can call?"

"No," Blake smiled wistfully. "The kids are already back at school, so it's just me I'm afraid."

"Me too. Ashlee went back to California yesterday. As much as that kid drives me crazy, the house sure has been…quiet since she left."

Blake could easily sense the mayor's loneliness, because she'd been feeling that way herself. Without Ross and the kids at home, holidays didn't have the same meaning.

"Doris?" Blake called out as the mayor turned to leave. "Would you mind making me some coffee before you go? Always warms me up on a cold winter night."

"Of course not!" Doris obliged, secretly happy to have a reason to stay a little longer. These days, she did everything she could to avoid spending time alone in Wolfe Manor. She was much more comfortable at work and would have stayed there tonight if the building hadn't been closed in anticipation of the storm.

"And maybe make one for yourself?" Blake offered.

"Thanks." Doris was already familiarizing herself with Blake's kitchen. She found the coffee in Blake's cupboard before filling the carafe with water from a pitcher in the refrigerator.

"And Doris? There's some brandy on the sideboard. A few drops shouldn't hurt on a cold night like this."

"Now that," Doris smiled, "is not a bad idea."

* * *

><p>A few 'coffees' later…<p>

"Oh, c'mon now!" Blake gesticulated wildly, wincing a little when she felt a pain in her wrist.

"That's a lot of things – admit it!" She and Doris sat facing each other from opposite ends of the couch. It was almost midnight.

Doris shook her head, smiling. "I'm not disagreeing with you."

"We're both single mothers and career women. We both have daughters. We've both run for mayor."

"One more successfully than the other," Doris teased wickedly.

"Shush," Blake continued, "we're both 'natural' redheads, were both on the debate team in high school, both love Hawaiian coffee, which is too bitter for a lot of people, both good friends with Olivia and Natalia…"

Doris pointed to a row of books on the shelf behind Blake. "We both like Alana Raspanti," she admitted begrudgingly.

"You're kidding me!" Blake exclaimed, delighted.

"I've read the whole series at least three times."

Blake looked as though you could have tipped her over with a feather. "Why aren't we friends, Doris?" she asked.

Doris shrugged. "It's complicated, isn't it? Lot of water under _that_ bridge."

"I suppose…"

"I mean, I'm not a cultural scientist, but I do think it's hard for women to be friends with each other. Too much competition. For men, for jobs, for attention?"

"You're friends with Olivia," Blake pointed out.

Doris considered the idea for a moment. "I am. _Now_. It was a long road, but we got there." She took another sip of her coffee. "Olivia and I have a lot in common too."

Blake eyed the mayor carefully. "You know, when Natalia left town because she _thought_ she was pregnant, I really thought that you and Olivia would get together."

Doris coughed, almost spitting out her coffee. "Never!"

"Why?" Blake seemed surprised. "It's like you just said. You have a lot in common. You're both powerful and rich and gorgeous – plus, there's definitely some chemistry there," Blake nodded approvingly.

Doris looked down at her hands, blushing a little. "No…she's not my type, and I'm obviously not hers," she said, thinking of Natalia.

Blake nodded, wondering just what exactly Doris's type was. "So are you still seeing that girl, I mean, that woman that you took to the wedding?" Blake pried, always a gossip at heart.

"Jammy?" Doris asked, almost embarrassed the Blake would even remember her. "No, that was just a…" She struggled to find the right word.

"A fling?" Blake teased.

"I don't want to be unkind. Jammy's a nice girl..."

"Well, don't spare me the details, Doris! Do you know how long I've been on my own? There are probably cobwebs growing down there. I need to live vicariously through others." She laughed, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"It's not that. We always had a good time, in the bedroom anyway. We just didn't have much in common outside of it."

"It can be hard to find someone that shares your interests," Blake acknowledged, flushing a little at the thought of Doris and Jammy having a good time.

Doris considered the redhead. She and Blake certainly had a history, and most of it had not been good. Maybe it was because they had too much in common. Recklessly ambitious, conniving when necessary…but all that business seemed like a long time ago. She couldn't vouch for Blake, but Doris had found that her priorities had changed a lot over the last few years. The things that used to mean the most to her – power, prestige, wealth – suddenly didn't.

"And what about you? Why haven't you been seeing anyone? I'm sure there are a ton of eligible men in town who'd be happy to…" Doris grinned, not finishing the sentence.

"Oh, Doris – aren't we getting a little old for flings? I mean, I enjoy a good romp in the hay as much as the next gal. Granted, it's been so long I might have forgotten where everything goes," she laughed, "but I want more. I want to be in love again. With someone that treats me nice _and_ rocks my world in the bedroom. Is that really too much to ask for?" she laughed.

Doris held up her hands. "Don't ask me, lady. I'm afraid I'm no expert when it comes to matters of the heart. So, no prospects in Springfield I take it?"

"No." Blake shook her head emphatically. "Been there, done that, got the t-shirt. I wanted to try to meet some new people so Natalia helped me set up a profile online, like on one of those dating sites?"

Doris tried not to look surprised. "And?"

"Well, I chatted with plenty of weirdos. This one guy in particular, F.C. I think he called himself, would not leave me alone. I think he was a mall cop or something. But, I also met a few nice people too, had some decent dates. Dave Holmes from Parks and Rec – do you know him?"

Doris nodded, trying to keep her face neutral. Dave was a notorious womanizer who'd slept with half of Springfield.

"A divorced accountant from Decatur who grew up in the area," Blake continued. "A wealthy business woman from Chicago who I think might have been a dominatrix in her free time. A football coach from…"

"I'm sorry," Doris suddenly interrupted her. "Umm…did you say…business _woman_?"

"Yeah," Blake nodded. "I mean, she was attractive, sure. And, I think people should do whatever makes them feel good, but I'm probably a touch more vanilla than…"

Doris felt like the world was spinning a little bit. _Maybe I'm the one with the concussion_, she thought to herself. Had Blake accidentally clicked the wrong button and found herself matched with a woman?

"Sooo, you thought that this business _woman_," Doris emphasized, "wanted to what? Tie you up and whip you?"

"I know! A bit much for the first date, right? I mean, when we came back to my place, I thought we'd make out for a little bit but then she got out these handcuffs and I was like…"

"I'm sorry, Blake," Doris interrupted her again. "I'm afraid that I'm a little confused here. Are you…are you telling me that you are…into women?"

"Oh!" Blake seemed surprised. "You didn't know? I thought for sure Natalia or even Olivia would have said something. It was Natalia's idea, actually."

Doris squinted at the redhead from the other side of the couch. "Is this some kind of a practical joke?"

Blake reached out to touch the mayor's hand where it rested along the back of the couch. "It's not like that. Natalia and I were talking about what qualities I'm seeing in a mate she asked me if I would consider seeing a woman. I told her that, while I find women attractive, I've never considered dating one before, but she encouraged me to keep my options open. Obviously, it worked out for her!" Blake giggled.

Doris looked down at her empty cup. "I must be drunk."

Blake looked stricken. "I hope I haven't said something offensive. I know that many people feel strongly that they are either gay or straight and I would never want to demean the gay experience by…taking it lightly. This _is_ kind of an experiment for me, but I assure you, I have informed all of the women I've chatted with that I've never been with a woman before. I want to them to know up front what they are getting themselves into, so they won't be disappointed."

Doris shook her head, chuckling at the mere idea of Blake on a date with another woman. "No worries, Blake…I'm sure there are a million women who would be happy to show you the ropes." She gave the redhead a good looking over. "And I doubt that you would _ever_ disappoint."

"Wha?" Blake's mouth dropped open in surprise. She felt a shiver go up her spine in response to the mayor's inadvertent compliment.

"Did I say that out loud?" Doris asked, more than a little mortified. "I just meant that you haven't offended me. It's 2009. You should do what makes you happy. And don't worry about the learning curve…I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Blake's heart beat a little faster. If there was one thing she knew, it was when someone was into her. And in that moment, Doris gave away all her tells.

"Thanks, Doris. That means a lot," she admitted shyly through batted lashes. "More brandy?" She raised the bottle to pour Doris some more.

"Umm," Doris muttered, quickly finding herself entranced by Blake intense gaze. "It's late. I really should be going." She made a big show of yawning and stretching out her arms before rising to leave.

Blake shook her head. "It's not safe for you to be out on the roads. Why don't you stay here tonight?" She patted the seat next to her on the couch. "I won't bite."

Doris tried to laugh even though her heart was pounding in her ears. "Thanks for the offer, Blake, but I don't think that's a good idea." She knew that if she stayed any longer, something would happen between the two of them, something that couldn't be taken back. She knew needed to put as much space between herself and Blake Marler as possible.

"Why?" Blake panted, suddenly more aroused than she had been in years. She reached out, grabbing the mayor's hand before she could move away.

"Because…" Doris offered weakly. "Because…"

Suddenly, the power went out and the two women were left in darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Ames  
>Title: What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?<br>Pairing: Doris/Blake; Olivia/Natalia  
>Rating: NC-17 (Part 3 only)<br>Summary: Just a bit of holiday-themed fluff. Also, although there are similarities, this story is set OUTSIDE my current Blis/Otalia fic, _Some Things Never Change_.

**What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?**

_Maybe it's much too early in the game  
>Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same<br>What are you doing New Year's  
>New Year's Eve?<em>

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_  
><em>When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night<em>  
><em>Welcoming in the New Year<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve<em>

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_  
><em>I'd ever be the one you chose<em>  
><em>Out of a thousand invitations<em>  
><em>That you'd receive<em>

_Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance_  
><em>Here comes the jackpot question in advance<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

**Part Three**

1:47am – Thursday, December 31st, 2009

Doris stood in Blake's foyer with a flashlight, talking on her phone. "Yes. I agree. Well, you're going to have to approve the overtime, because we can't get by with only two shelters if this outage lasts overnight. We can't know that for sure. Understood. Okay. Update me when you can. Thanks, Chief."

The mayor dropped the call but remained standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"Everything okay?" Blake asked from under a pile of blankets on the couch.

"Yeah," Doris muttered, distracted. "Springfield P&L is aware. There's a tree down in the area which caused the outage."

"Oh. So they're working on it?"

"Well, there's a transformer down in the northeast, along with other tree issues, icing on the lines, etcetera. May take a little while before they get to it."

"Do you need to go?" Blake asked, worried.

"There's nothing I can do. I have my cell – they'll call me with updates. And I have this little cell battery booster thing, for emergencies. Um…are you warm enough?" she motioned to the stack of blankets that, under Blake's direction, Doris had retrieved from the linen closet upstairs.

"Still a little chilly, actually." Blake visibly shivered under the blankets. "I know I should have invested in that generator…" she shook her head miserably.

"It's going to be okay," Doris assured her confidently, using her best mayor voice.

"You must be cold," Blake observed. Blake thought she could see the mayor trembling slightly.

"I'm fine." Doris shook her head, wrapping her arms more tightly around her body.

Blake couldn't help but laugh. "Look, Doris. I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression before. I'm not trying to jump your bones and I don't want things to be awkward between us. Now, come sit next to me on the couch under these blankets, or you'll probably freeze to death. And that _would _be awkward."

Doris looked around the room, as if she was considering an ill-planned escape but finally relented when she realized there was no place to go. With trees down and twelve inches of snow on the ground, the BMW was largely useless. Besides, she couldn't very well leave Blake on her own, damsel in distress that she was. The mayor took a seat awkwardly on the end of the couch, doing her best to avoid physical contact.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Blake pulled Doris closer, lifting her legs so that the mayor could sit next to her with Blake's legs extended across her lap. "Is this okay?"

_More than okay_, Doris thought, relishing in the warmth of the blankets and Blake's body heat. "Be careful with your ankle."

"It's fine. Doesn't even hurt anymore. I unstrapped the frozen peas when you weren't looking."

"Mmm," Doris muttered disapprovingly. While being under the blankets with Blake was better than being out of them, she didn't know what to do with her hands.

"You're thinking about this too hard," Blake teased, sensing the mayor's discomfort. "Just rest them on my leg, like this." She placed one of Doris's hands on her shin and the other on her thigh. "For warmth. See? Now isn't that nice?"

Doris did her best to tamp down the sudden surge of arousal she was feeling, being so close to the redhead. Blake was an attractive woman and it had been several months since she'd broken up with Jammy. She looked for an excuse to change the subject, to help her mind focus on anything other than the heat she could feel coming off of Blake's thigh.

"So, now you know that I'm dating. And that some of the people I'm open to dating are women. But, that doesn't mean I'm foolish enough to think that, just because you're into women that you'd be into me, right? I mean, you must hear that all the time."

"Oh, you mean the whole, 'my accountant's a lesbian, you should date' thing? Yes, I've gotten that more than a few times since coming out."

"Which is ridiculous," Blake acknowledged. "As if, that's all you'd need to have in common," she laughed, adjusting her legs to get more comfortable, which coincidentally moved the mayor's hand a little farther up her thigh.

"Really ridiculous," Doris agreed, jaws clenched. She couldn't decide if it would be more awkward if she moved her hand away or kept it where it was, roughly six inches from Blake's hot…

"So…what _are_ you looking for in a woman?" the redhead asked innocently.

"Say what now?" Doris mumbled, as if waking from a dream. A very sexy dream.

"What. Are you. Looking for. In a woman?" Blake asked again patiently.

"Who says I'm looking?" Doris laughed nervously. "Don't you know that I married to my job? Doesn't leave much time or energy left over for a wife, I'm afraid."

"Oh, I don't know about that. You seem like a very…_capable_ woman. I'm sure you could figure it out if you had a reason to," Blake purred.

"Capable? I don't know what you mean…"

"Well, like tonight. Managing Springfield through an emergency. Tending my wounds and bringing me here. If it weren't for you, I'd probably still be lying in that parking lot. So yes," Blake moved her hand down so that her finger tips just barely brushed against the mayor's, "I'd say you were capable."

"I'm afraid that one woman's 'capable' is another woman's 'bossy' and 'dismissive.' Two terms that Jammy used to describe me on multiple occasions."

"She sounds like a real bitch," Blake teased, forcing Doris to chuckle.

"I shouldn't laugh," Doris shook her head. "Jammy is a nice girl…and she was right. My job always came first. That was another reason we could never make things work."

Blake considered the mayor carefully. "So, let's pretend for a second that work wasn't an issue. You've retired early and you're looking to settle down…hypothetically, of course. What type of woman is likely to wet your whistle?"

"Hum…" Doris was suddenly breathless as Blake's fingers connected with her own, entwining together in the redhead's lap. She swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "Well, she'd have to have a decent brain…"

Blake immediately took her free hand and pointed at her forehead. "The sum of the square root of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side!"

Doris blinked at the redhead dumbly. "The Wizard of Oz."

"My favorite movie," Blake smiled.

"Mine too," Doris agreed, squeezing Blake's hand a little tighter.

"What else?" Blake asked, the sexual tension in the room suddenly so thick they could have cut it with a knife.

Doris cleared her throat. "A good sense of humor."

Again, Blake was prepared. "Two nuns were riding their bikes down a cobblestone street in Boston when one says to the other, 'I've never come this way before' and the other nun replies, 'Huh, must be the cobblestones'."

"Oh, you're a _bad_ girl," Doris whispered, almost hypnotized by what was happening between her and Blake. She knew it was only a matter of time before one of them would make a move, but drawing it out was the sweetest kind of torture.

"You just noticed?" Blake purred. "What else?"

Doris lost herself in the intensity of Blake's eyes. "Beautiful," she whispered.

"What's that?" Blake asked coyly, pulling on the mayor's hand, drawing her closer.

"You're beautiful…" Doris acknowledged. "And you're treading into dangerous waters."

"Oh? Why's that?" Blake quickly lifted one leg over the mayor's head and pulled until Doris was practically lying on top of her.

"Your wrist," Doris frowned when she saw Blake wince a little.

"It's fine," Blake panted. She wrapped her legs around the mayor's hips, pulling them even closer. Their mouths were only inches apart. "Why are these dangerous waters? What do you think is going to happen?" She arched her back when the mayor's hand moved up her side.

Doris decided to give Blake a taste of her own medicine. It was one thing to flirt, but was the redhead actually ready more? She leaned down, running her tongue across Blake's bottom lip. They both groaned at the contact.

"I'm going to make love to you, and if I do, there's no going back," she answered seriously. "Do you understand that? It will change everything between us."

"Oh, promises, promises," Blake purred happily, adjusting her hips so that Doris's leg pressed against her aching center. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"Wait," Doris suddenly pulled back. "What does the name 'Madeleine Albright' mean to you?"

"What?" Blake asked hazily, overwhelmed by that fact that she was, in fact, trying to jump Doris Wolfe's bones. And that Doris was about to jump hers, technically. "Do you have a thing for Madeleine Albright?"

"Just answer me." Doris insisted, trying to maintain focus when Blake's hands drifted inside her suit jacket to cup her painfully aroused breasts.

"Secretary of State under Bill Clinton," Blake moaned as Doris suckled her neck.

"Oh god," Doris muttered. "I'm in trouble."

"I said," Blake growled, pulling the mayor's face close to hers, "shut up and kiss me."

Doris and Blake made love many times that night. First, on the couch, and then on the floor when they ran out of room. After a quick snack of peanut butter sandwiches for energy, they finally found their way up to Blake's bed. Suddenly, the fact that there was still no heat in the redhead's house wasn't so much of an issue, as they were generating plenty on their own.

Blake sat in Doris's lap, their arms and legs wrapped around each other, while Doris stroked the redhead's clitoris in rhythmic circles, over and over and over. Every time Blake got close to climaxing, Doris would ease up, drawing out the pleasure for close to an hour.

Blake, for her part, was nearly delirious with ecstasy. There was something so intimate and powerful about the way that Doris was touching her, owning her with every stroke. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She clung to Doris for dear life as the mayor's tongue gently rimmed the outside of her ear.

"I can do this forever," Doris panted, moving her fingers lower. "Is that what you want?"

"Oh god," Blake moaned as the mayor's fingers thrust deep inside of her. Her nails trailed across Doris's back, adding to the scratches that had accumulated there throughout the night. "Please, Doris…please…" the redhead begged.

Doris held Blake tighter as the redhead began to thrust against her hand, bouncing up and down in her lap. Using her thumb to stroke Blake's throbbing clitoris, Doris increased her pace until Blake came hard, bucking against her. She immediately settled the redhead back on the bed and lay down between her legs, her faced pressed against Blake's stomach.

"Doris," Blake finally sighed, covering her eyes with her hand. The mayor had been right. Things had changed between them, and they couldn't go back. "I've never…" Blake swallowed hard. "That was…"

"I know…" Doris burred against the tender flesh of Blake firm abdomen, wrapping her arms more tightly around Blake's lower back. She took a deep breath. "So, I was wondering…not that you would want to…of course, you might have plans already and that would be fine, you know…it's not like we're…."

"Yes." Blake smiled, running her hand through the mayor's hair.

"Yes, what?" Doris looked up confused.

"Yes, I will go with you to Natalia's party," Blake answered simply.

"Okay. Good. Excellent. Very good," Doris muttered incoherently. "I mean, if you want to…then I want you to…but if…"

"Doris?"

"Yes?"

"I meant what I said before. Shut up and kiss me," Blake commanded, pulling Doris into her arms for another round.

THE END...MAYBE?


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Ames  
>Title: What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?<br>Pairing: Doris/Blake; Olivia/Natalia  
>Rating: PG-NC-17<br>Summary: Just a bit of holiday-themed fluff. Also, although there are similarities, this story is set OUTSIDE my current Blis/Otalia fic, _Some Things Never Change_.

* * *

><p><strong>What are you doing New Year's Eve?<strong>

_Maybe it's much too early in the game  
>Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same<br>What are you doing New Year's  
>New Year's Eve?<em>

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_  
><em>When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night<em>  
><em>Welcoming in the New Year<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve<em>

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_  
><em>I'd ever be the one you chose<em>  
><em>Out of a thousand invitations<em>  
><em>That you'd receive<em>

_Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance_  
><em>Here comes the jackpot question in advance<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

**Part Four**

5pm – Saturday, December, 29th, 2012

**~ 3 Years Later ~**

Olivia and Emma stood on the front porch, raising and lowering a giant banner that read 'Happy New Year!' in gold metallic lettering.

"Olivia, go up," Natalia requested, gesturing with her hands. "Too much - come down a little."

"Are we good?" Olivia asked through gritted teeth. It was a blustery winter evening and her fingers were going numb.

Natalia ignored her. "Emma, now you come up a little…"

"Mom!" the 12-year-old exclaimed, "This is where it was before!"

"Okay, okay – a little more," Natalia coached. "Perfect!"

Olivia and Emma quickly tied their ends of the banner string and hustled inside, leaving Natalia in the front yard to admire their handiwork. The brunette rubbed her hands together in delight. "Best. Party. Ever."

As Olivia and Emma warmed up, sipping freshly made cocoa in front of the fire, Natalia continued about her party checklist. It was their third year hosting a giant New Year's Eve celebration at the farmhouse for all of their family and friends, and the brunette was determined to make each year better than the last. This year, she was pulling out all the stops.

"So Josh is going to bring the ice sculptures over on Monday in his truck, about an hour before the party. Based on the weather projections, it's going to be in the 20s that night, so we should be fine."

"We'd be even better if Josh would leave Reva at home," Olivia muttered under her breath, forcing a giggle out of Emma.

"The caterers will be setting up around the same time. I'm going to need you to pick up our outfits from the dry cleaners tomorrow – remember they're only open until noon."

Olivia gave her a crisp salute. "Yes, ma'am."

"And you're going to make sure the tables and chairs are here by Monday morning. And hire a few bartenders from Towers?" Natalia probed.

"Yes and yes," Olivia nodded.

"But not that…Jammy girl, right?" Natalia winced. "I mean, I'm sure she's a great bartender, but…"

"Oh, no…that would be super awkward." Olivia shook her head. "Hey, you know what would make this planning session go even better?" She gave her daughter a knowing look.

"Cookies!" they exclaimed together.

"Why don't you grab us a plate…" Emma zoomed out of the room and into the kitchen before her mother could even finish the question.

Olivia stealthily approached her wife, wrapping her arms around Natalia from behind. "So what's the grand total?" she asked quietly, burying her face in Natalia's hair.

"So, let's see…Lizzie and Bill are a last minute yes…Matt and Ava are out… that brings us to…42."

"Oy vey!" Olivia rolled her eyes. "So, basically the whole town. For real this time."

"Well, not everyone," Natalia clarified sadly as Emma came back in the room with a large plate of cookies. "But I'm not giving up on them yet."

"That's because you're a hopeless romantic," Olivia pointed out, snagging a cookie from Emma and taking an enormous bite. They sat next to each other on the couch, carefully folding linen napkins to look like swans.

"It's a good thing I am!" Natalia exclaimed. "Look what it got us!" She gestured around at their happy home, decorated for the holidays and bursting with fond memories of the last three years.

"I suppose," Olivia winked, her heart filled with love for the woman that made her family complete.

"Besides…they still love each other…" Natalia insisted.

"I know baby," Olivia agreed. "But sometimes, that just isn't enough."

"Are you talking about Aunt Doris and Aunt Blake?" Emma asked, but her mothers just continued about their tasks. "I wish they didn't have to break up," she sighed sadly.

* * *

><p>7:20pm – Saturday, December 29th, 2012<p>

Blake wandered around Wolfe Manor with a cardboard box in her hand. She took her time, going through each room carefully, knowing that Doris - even on a Saturday - would likely be working late.

"How sad is this?" Blake asked aloud to the empty house as she considered the scant few personal items in her box. Hairbrush, sweater, an old crime novella, a spare set of reading glasses. Blake and Doris had been in a relationship for _three _years but they'd never moved in together, even though it had been discussed many times. _Next year_, Doris would always promise, but one year turned into the next and they'd never made it happen.

Blake paused in the kitchen to put on her hat, coat and gloves. The weather forecasters were predicting a major storm that weekend, and she was eager to get home…especially before Doris showed up. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stand her ground in the mayor's presence. Blake had made so many ultimatums over the last year, giving in each time when faced with the thought of losing Doris…until now. Recognizing that they couldn't or wouldn't have a future together was one of the hardest decisions she'd ever made, but she knew if she didn't stand firm now, things would just go on as they had for the last several years.

Zipping up her coat, a photograph pinned to the mayor's fridge caught her eye. A snapshot of the two of them taken at Emma's eleventh birthday party the year before, Doris's lips pressed against her cheek. They both looked so happy, Blake's heart clenched at the thought of their time together. How unexpected and wonderful it had been…so much of the time. But Doris wasn't able to give Blake what she needed. It was time to move on. Wiping a tear from her eye, she removed the photo from the fridge, tucking it inside her jacket.

Snow was just starting to fall as Blake made her way out to her car with the box. She was startled to see Doris in the driveway, leaning against her BMW.

"I didn't see your car in the driveway so I thought you might be working late," Blake explained breathlessly.

"The storm," Doris muttered absently, her eyes locked on the box in Blake's hand. She looked drawn, almost haggard. Blake resisted the urge to go to her, trying to keep as much space between them as possible.

"I checked the fridge. You don't have any food," Blake frowned, annoyed that Doris hadn't been taking care of herself.

"It's fine," Doris shook her head, changing the subject. "Don't forget that you have to turn the fuel valve to 'on' before starting that generator."

"One time, that happened!" Blake couldn't help but smile. "One time, and you'll never let me forget."

"Probably not," Doris agreed, but there was a sadness in her eyes that Blake had never seen before. "Anyway, if the power does go out, I'll send SPD around to check on you."

"You don't have to do that…" Blake insisted.

"I know…but I want to." Doris looked down at her hands. "Listen, Blake…"

"I have to go," the redhead interrupted her. She knew, because it had happened so many times before, that if she spent any more time with Doris her resolve would fade and she'd follow the mayor inside. The rest of the evening would be spent in bed as Doris showered her with promises that she'd change, that she'd work less, that they would make plans for the future. Promises she could never seem to keep.

Blake walked over to where Doris was standing. She looked up, cupping the mayor's cheek. "Take care of yourself."

Doris gently squeezed her wrist. "I love you," she whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek.

Blake pulled away, unlocking her car. "I love you too. Goodbye, Doris." The redhead got in her car and drove away, trying to ignore the sight of Doris in her rearview mirror, standing forlornly in the falling snow.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Ames  
>Title: What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?<br>Pairing: Doris/Blake; Olivia/Natalia  
>Rating: PG-NC-17<br>Summary: Just a bit of holiday-themed fluff. Also, although there are similarities, this story is set OUTSIDE my current Blis/Otalia fic, _Some Things Never Change_.

* * *

><p><strong>What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?<strong>

_Maybe it's much too early in the game_  
><em>Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_  
><em>When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night<em>  
><em>Welcoming in the New Year<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve<em>

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_  
><em>I'd ever be the one you chose<em>  
><em>Out of a thousand invitations<em>  
><em>That you'd receive<em>

_Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance_  
><em>Here comes the jackpot question in advance<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

**Part Five**

8:15pm – Sunday, December 30th, 2012

Blake lounged in her PJs on the living room couch watching reality television, bored out of her mind. With six inches of snow already on the ground and weather forecasters calling for another foot that night, Buzz had closed down Company for the new year, leaving Blake with nothing to occupy her mind but Doris Wolfe. She'd already taken down all of her Christmas decorations and cleaned the house from top to bottom after the kids went back to school.

It had been a difficult holiday. Blake was honestly surprised by how poorly her children had taken the news that she and Doris were breaking up. Of course, the she knew that they'd gotten closer to Doris during their time together, but Clarissa in particular seemed especially hurt. Blake had assured her that Doris would still be a part of her life, but who knew if that was really true? Blake had a hard time imagining a point in time when she could be casual friends with Doris without wanting more.

The buzzing of her cell phone with an incoming call startled her out of these thoughts. Checking the caller id, she cursed loudly. _Speak of the devil. _After holding the phone against her chest for several seconds, Blake finally accepted the call.

"Hey," she answered breathlessly.

"Um…hi," Doris stuttered. "I didn't actually expect you to pick up. You don't usually…" she finished awkwardly.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty busy," Blake lied.

"Of course," Doris acknowledged. "And I don't mean to interrupt. I _am_ trying to respect your wishes and...let you move on."

"It's okay," Blake sighed melodramatically trying to ignore the pain in her chest as her heart broke for the millionth time. She couldn't deny how good it felt to hear the mayor's voice. "Did you need something?" she asked huskily. _Why was it so hard to talk to Doris without flirting?_

Doris hesitated. "You'll think I'm foolish…"

"You know I already do. So spill it, ba…" Blake caught herself before accidentally calling Doris by an old term of endearment.

"I just took out my last pair of contacts and I can't find my glasses."

"They're on the sink, where they always are," Blake insisted, a little testily. Doris always had a way of passive aggressively accusing her of moving things around.

"I assure you, they are not," Doris replied calmly.

"Did you check your nightstand?"

"I did."

"What about the floor around the nightstand?"

"Yes. I suppose it's possible I overlooked them considering the fact that I'm legally blind without them. But…I was thinking maybe you…"

"I don't have them," Blake assured her.

"Okay."

"I don't!" Blake insisted again.

"Okay."

"Ug!" Blake exclaimed, kicking off her blanket in frustration. "I'm telling you…" she walked over to the kitchen table upon which the box of her personal belongings from Wolfe Manor sat. "Oh shit," she muttered, looking inside the box. She'd grabbed the mayor's glasses by mistake.

"Yes?" Doris asked smugly.

"I'll mail them to you," Blake replied, a little more angrily than she'd meant to. She slumped back down on the couch, snuggling deep into the blankets.

"Thanks."

"You're not going to drive without them?" It was a statement more than a question.

"No. I think I have an old pair around here somewhere. I feel like I saw them recently…"

"I know what you mean," Blake agreed, thinking. "Medicine cabinet?"

"Already checked there."

"Junk drawer?"

"Nope. I'll find them," Doris assured her.

The conversation fell into a lull as the two women just sat, listening to each other's breathing. Closing her eyes, Blake could almost imagine Doris lying next to her on the couch. She knew that she should end the conversation, that it wasn't a good idea to have contact with with the mayor so soon after breaking up.

"Are you going to Natalia's New Year's Eve party?" Blake asked, before she could stop herself.

"Oh, I don't think so. Haven't been feeling very social lately." Doris collapsed onto the couch in her own living room. She'd just gotten home from working late. On the Sunday before New Year's Eve. _Like a big loser_, Doris thought to herself.

"Lately?"

"Yeah…you know, like the last thirty years or so," Doris grinned. "What about you?"

"I might. It's important to Natalia. Just not sure if I'm up for it this year."

"You should go – have some fun," Doris reasoned sensibly. "You're a single woman now, after all." The mayor frequently used humor to diffuse emotional situations.

_Oh really? Two can play at that game_, Blake thought to herself. "You know what? You're right - I am. And I haven't had a chance to wear my sequin party dress lately…"

"Oh no," Doris moaned painfully. "Not the sequin dress! That's my favorite…"

"I know…" Blake teased.

"You look _so_ hot in that dress."

"I _know_," Blake laughed evilly.

"But even hotter out of it," Doris purred.

"Don't" Blake insisted, but she couldn't deny the chill that went up her spine at the mayor's flirtatious words.

"I'm sorry," Doris apologized. "I bumped into Matt today," she offered, casually.

"Matt Reardon?" Blake asked, confused. "So what?"

"At Starbucks. He was asking me about you."

"Regarding?"

"Oh, what do you think, Blake? News travels fast in Springfield. He wanted my…permission to approach you, or whatever." Doris tried not to sound disgusted. Any man that needed to ask for permission wasn't worth Blake's time, in her opinion.

"He's an idiot," Blake scoffed.

"Agreed."

"I mean, he doesn't need _your_ permission," Blake teased.

Doris moaned piteously. "Don't mind me. Just removing this knife from my heart."

"Oh, don't give me that sob story, Wolfe. You brought this on yourself and you know it."

"Maybe…" Doris reluctantly agreed.

There was another brief lull in the conversation before Blake shouted, "That little drawer in the coffee table!"

"That's it!" Doris leaned forward to pull open the drawer. Her spare glasses were there, next to the most recent Alana Raspanti novel – a gift from Blake for her last birthday. On the front pages, Blake had written her a love letter - the most beautiful thing she'd ever read. _And look how well you took care of it, _Doris thought to herself._ Hidden away in a drawer…forgotten. You're an idiot, Doris Wolfe. _

"Thank you," was all Doris could say, her throat constricted with emotion.

"I didn't mean what I said before," Blake said quietly.

"About what? Matt?" Doris asked, confused.

"You didn't bring this on _all_ by yourself," Blake admitted, wiping a tear from her eye. "You told me, when we got together, that you didn't have time for a girlfriend…"

"Blake…"

"That your job prevented you from fully committing to a relationship…and I…chose to ignore that. I thought I could change you."

"You did change me…" Doris promised. "What can I say that I haven't said a million times before? It's not you. I'm just…a fuck-up."

"Don't say that – I don't like it when you talk that way about yourself."

"All I mean is that you were right. There was something between us, something worth pursuing and I don't want you to ever regret that." People often mistook the mayor's sarcasm and stoicism for a lack of caring. Blake was the one person in her life who knew the truth.

"I don't regret it," Blake shook her head. "I can't."

"Good," Doris smiled. "That was an amazing night. Do you remember?" she asked huskily.

Blake's breath caught and a familiar warmth suffused her body. She marveled at the fact that Doris could still have this kind of effect on her. "Doris…"

"My hands were shaking so badly I could barely take off your clothes."

"I remember," Blake whispered, twisting in the blankets against her will. Her body was suddenly so hot, nipples erect.

They'd spoken over the phone this way many, many times before. The mayor traveled often for her work and Blake wasn't always able to tag along. But they'd spend every night apart talking intimately like this. How many times had Doris brought her to orgasm, with the sound of her voice alone? It was so easy to fall back into that rhythm.

"I can remember everything…" Doris continued. "Your feeling of your breasts against the palms of my hands, the smell of your perfume, how your legs wrapped around my waist…"

"Don't do this to me," Blake pleaded weakly. She reached a hand down inside her pajama bottoms, surprised by how wet she was. Allowing her fingers to briefly brush across her distended clitoris, she moaned loudly at the contact.

"Everything about you tasted so good," Doris continued. "Your mouth, your skin, your…"

Blake mustered every last ounce of her reserve against Doris's advances. "If you love me, you'll stop. I can't keep doing this, Doris. I just can't," she begged.

Something in the tone of Blake's voice made Doris stop. Yes, the redhead was clearly aroused and part of her wanted the mayor to continue. But there was something else there. Pain. _Caused by me_, Doris thought angrily to herself. She knew she couldn't put Blake through that. Not again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, my love. Please forgive me…" Doris begged before dropping the call.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Title: What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?  
>Pairing: DorisBlake; Olivia/Natalia  
>Rating: PG-NC-17<br>Summary: Just a bit of holiday-themed fluff. Also, although there are similarities, this story is set OUTSIDE my current Blis/Otalia fic, _Some Things Never Change_.

* * *

><p><strong>What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?<strong>

_Maybe it's much too early in the game_  
><em>Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_  
><em>When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night<em>  
><em>Welcoming in the New Year<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve<em>

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_  
><em>I'd ever be the one you chose<em>  
><em>Out of a thousand invitations<em>  
><em>That you'd receive<em>

_Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance_  
><em>Here comes the jackpot question in advance<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

**Part Six**

9:42pm – Monday, December 31st, 2012

Jammy tried to make the best use of her time by working through some inventory sheets that she'd put off doing over the last week. She couldn't help feeling grouchy. New Year's Eve at Towers was usually the most lucrative night of the year. But the fact that twenty inches of snow had fallen in Springfield over the last 48 hours meant that traffic that night was more likely to be a bust than abuzz. Half of the town was still waiting for the power to come back on, and the Beacon's occupancy was down by 25% due to cancelled flights and travel plans. Jammy scanned the near-empty bar dejectedly. There was no shot in hell that she'd make back her time in tips, but she was obliged to keep the place open anyway. _Happy New Year to me, _she thought miserably. _I doubt it could get any worse._

Just then, the doors to the bar pushed open and Doris Wolfe staggered in, looking half frozen. She was not dressed for the inclement weather.

"I spoke to soon," Jammy muttered, shaking her head. Doris was wearing jeans, a Springfield U hoodie and her running sneakers. It wasn't like the mayor to leave the house so casually dressed. "Where is your coat? No, scratch that – what are you doing here on a night like this?"

Doris paused in tracks, blinking in surprise – as if she'd forgotten that Jammy still worked at Towers. "Ran out of wine at my house."

"How did you get here? They haven't even finished plowing Marshall Road." Jammy knew the route from Wolfe Manor from the time she'd dated Doris, a few years ago.

"Ditched the BMW at the corner and walked the rest of the way," Doris admitted, taking a seat at the bar. She considered the young woman in front of her. Someone else that she had hurt, once upon a time. "Should I go?"

Jammy rolled her eyes. "Not until you've sobered up. I'll put on some coffee."

"I didn't come here for coffee," Doris purred with an evil glint in her eye.

"You can put that way." Jammy turned to make the coffee.

"What?" Doris tried to sound innocent.

"Your sexy voice."

"Hm," Doris shrugged. "I didn't think you'd remember."

"Well, I do. So, is there a girlfriend I should be calling to come pick you up? Seems like I've seen you around town with a redhead from time to time."

Doris propped her head up in one hand. "Not anymore, I'm afraid. She got the same memo you did."

"Oh? What memo was that?" Jammy asked, pulling out two mugs.

"That I'm a big…fat…loser." Doris sighed, trying unsuccessfully to spin her coaster on the bar top.

"You're many things, Doris, but a loser is not one of them." Jammy pointed out, pouring them both a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Incapable of commitment?"

"Incapable? Close, but not quite how I'd put it."

"Unwilling?" Doris guessed, as if she was talking about another person.

"Getting a little warmer…"

"Well don't leaving me hanging in suspense, darlin'. If anyone – anyone other than Blake, that is – knows about my shortcomings, it would be you."

"You won't like it," Jammy teased, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Tell me," Doris commanded, her voice dropping to that timbre that used to send a chill up Jammy's back.

_Still kinda does_, the bartender she thought to herself. "Chickenshit," she answered seriously.

"Chickenshit? Chickenshit! That is low…"

"Let me ask you this – and be honest, Doris. Do you love this girl? What's her name?"

"Blake."

"Do you love Blake?"

"Yes. I do. I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me. I'm over you. _Long_ over you. In fact, I'm _so _over you, I'm under someone else, if you must know," Jammy teased. "But you're my problem for the moment so I'm going to do my best to help you. You love Blake," she asserted.

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with Blake?"

"Yes, of course."

"Forever?"

"Umm…." Doris hesitated.

Jammy rephrased the question. "Until your ninety?"

"Yes," Doris responded immediately.

"How is that different?!"

"Forever is a long time," Doris argued.

"And ninety isn't?" Jammy asked, astonished that someone so smart could be so foolish. "What does Blake want?"

"She wants me to work less."

"What else?"

"And…commit to her."

"What does that mean?" Jammy pushed her.

"See her and only her. Move in together. Spend our lives together."

"Okay. What about those three things doesn't appeal to you?"

Doris shook her head, blinking in confusion. "Nothing."

"So why don't you commit?"

"I don't know," Doris admitted, holding up her hands.

"But you want to be with Blake?"

"Yes."

"Care for her when she gets sick?"

"Yes."

"Support her if she finds herself in trouble?"

"Of course."

"Pledge your heart to hers?"

"Yes," Doris insisted quietly, wiping a tear from her eye.

Jammy studied her carefully, as if she could read something in the mayor's eyes that Doris couldn't put words too. "You _want_ to marry this girl."

Doris looked up, frightened – as if Jammy had guessed a terrible secret.

"You've _always _wanted to marry her," Jammy insisted, struck by a great epiphany. "In fact…if I had to guess…I'd say you've even bought her a ring."

Doris could only stare back at Jammy for a few seconds. Swallowing hard, she reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out a small, teal drawstring bag. She set it on the bar.

"When did you get that?" Jammy asked.

"Hum?" Doris mumbled.

"When did you buy that ring Doris?" Jammy demanded, a little more firmly.

Doris pondered the bag seriously. "Years ago," she whispered.

"Dear god, Doris!" Jammy exclaimed in frustration. "What is wrong with you?" She looked at the mayor again, hard. "I think I've been asking the wrong questions. Does Blake love you?"

There was a long pause before Doris answered, "Yes."

"You don't sound very sure…"

Doris gritted her teeth. "Yes."

"Does she want to spend the rest of her life with you?"

Another long pause. "She thinks she does," Doris answered, burying her head in her hands.

"Could you make her happy, or would she be better off with someone else?" Jammy demanded.

When Doris looked up, her eyes were full of tears. "I knew she'd leave. Eventually."

"Was this some kind of test? String her along until she finally gives up on you?!"

"No!" Doris insisted. "No…I just needed her to see that she'd be better off without me. Blake is so…amazing. She could have anyone."

"She wants you," Jammy pointed out.

"She _thinks_ she does…"

"It's been three years! You don't think she knows you? You don't think she knows what she wants?"

"I can be very charming," Doris tried to joke.

"You're not that charming, Doris. You're snobby. And pig-headed. And rude to waiters. And you talk about work in your sleep. We lasted less than six months and I got to know you pretty well. What makes you think Blake doesn't?!"

"I don't know, I don't know…" Doris muttered, suddenly overwhelmed by the conversation. She grabbed the ring from the bar and rose to leave.

"You're not going anywhere until you've sobered up," Jammy insisted.

Doris backed away from Jammy, clearly distraught. "You don't understand. She would always regret it."

"What are you talking about? Regret what?"

Doris paused in the doorway, shaking her head. "I could never compete with Ross."

Without regard to her well-being, Doris shuffled out of the bar and into the cold, dark night. She'd only made it a few steps into the parking lot when her left foot slipped out from under her. Landing with a crunch, Doris hit her head on the pavement and immediately fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>TO BE CONTINUED…<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Ames  
>Title: What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?<br>Pairing: Doris/Blake; Olivia/Natalia  
>Rating: PG-NC-17<br>Summary: Just a bit of holiday-themed fluff. Also, although there are similarities, this story is set OUTSIDE my current Blis/Otalia fic, _Some Things Never Change_.

* * *

><p><strong>What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?<strong>

_Maybe it's much too early in the game  
>Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same<br>What are you doing New Year's  
>New Year's Eve?<em>

W_onder whose arms will hold you good and tight_  
><em>When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night<em>  
><em>Welcoming in the New Year<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve<em>

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_  
><em>I'd ever be the one you chose<em>  
><em>Out of a thousand invitations<em>  
><em>That you'd receive<em>

_Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance_  
><em>Here comes the jackpot question in advance<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

**Part Seven - Conclusion**

10:17pm – Monday, December 31st, 2012

While Doris lay passed out in the parking lot at Towers, Blake was just arriving at the Farmhouse, trying to ease her way back into LAD, or Life After Doris. Truthfully, she'd been surprised earlier that day when she got the call from Natalia that the New Year's Eve party was still on, in spite of all the snow. Apparently, the feisty brunette had enlisted Josh and Matt to plow the surrounding streets that the city hadn't gotten to yet, as well as a large area of field in the back yard where the heated tent would be going.

Blake had to laugh as she accepted a glass of rum punch from the ice bar. Natalia sure had changed in some ways over the last few years - from a woman who pinched every penny to the hostess with the mostest. But in other ways, she was just the same as she'd always been – a woman who loved her friends and family so much, she wanted to celebrate the new year with them by throwing the best party in Springfield.

Blake looked around for her friend. She wasn't really interested in mingling with the whole town that night. From experience, she knew people would either ask her where Doris was, because they didn't know that the couple had broken up, or they'd give her that sad smile of understanding and tell her it was all for the best. _Is it? _Blake wondered angrily. She missed Doris so much, she wasn't sure anymore.

She finally spotted Natalia on the other side of the room chatting with Matt Reardon. As if sensing her gaze, the two suddenly turned and Matt raised a glass in her direction, grinning lasciviously.

"I'm so happy you changed your mind and decided to come," Natalia assured Matt. "And not just because of your snow plow," she added.

"Thanks for having me Natalia. Actually, I was hoping you could return the favor by helping me out with something…"

"Oh?" Natalia asked hesitantly. Knowing Matt, the 'favor' could be a kiss or something.

"Well, I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me with Blake." He gestured at the redhead from across the room, raising his glass in her direction.

Natalia looked back and forth from Blake to Matt a few times. "Blake? Oh! You're _interested_…in Blake."

"Yeah, I mean, I heard she and Doris just broke up and I thought she might be ready for…"

"For…" Natalia echoed.

"For…a man again," Matt smiled rakishly.

Natalia did some quick thinking. Tell Matt that her friend was still in love with Doris and thus unavailable or….

"You know what, Matt? You don't need a good word from me. I think you should just approach her. Be your normal self. In fact, she loves it when men come on really strong."

"Really?!" Matt asked hopefully.

"Really," Natalia assured him. "In fact, you can take her mind off the recent break-up by dominating the conversation. She told me the other day she really likes it when you talk about LEED standards."

"Awesome!" Matt crowed. "I'll go do that now!"

Natalia felt bad, but only for a second. If a few minutes alone with Matt didn't drive Blake running back to Doris, nothing would. She knew the couple had their problems, and empathized with Blake's frustration. Doris was a lot like Olivia, in many ways. _But love is love, _Natalia thought to herself. _And whatever is going on, I know they can figure it out._

Olivia, on the other hand, was feeling less cheerful as she made her way through the party-goers, looking for her wife. The cup of rum punch in her hand was doing little to stem her annoyance. If she'd had her way, she and Natalia would spend New Year's Eve on their own. Dinner, a night of dancing, and then bed. Something about the idea of sex and fireworks always set Olivia's mind to racing. It looked like she might get her wish this year when the town was blanketed with a foot and a half of snow but Natalia had rallied at the last minute with a level of determination Olivia had never seen. Her wife loved this whole New Year's Eve party thing, and she wanted Natalia to be happy. So she compromised. Instead of spending the evening alone with the woman she loved – while Emma spent the night at Philip's – she'd just have to share Natalia with their forty best friends. _No big deal_, she thought grumpily.

Spotting Natalia on the other side of the room, Olivia began easing through the crowd that filled the ballroom-sized tent in their back yard. On her way, she happened upon Blake and Matt Reardon. Matt had Blake trapped near one of the ice swans and was droning on about carbon offsets. It appeared he didn't notice that Blake's eyes had glazed over in boredom.

"What's going on over there?" Olivia asked when she finally made her way over to Natalia.

"Matt has a thing for Blake," Natalia answered distractedly while conversing with one of the caterer's about putting out more crab puffs.

Olivia frowned. "Well I don't like it."

"There's nothing to worry about. You know Blake has no interest in Matt. If anything, it will remind her how good things were with Doris," Natalia pointed out.

"She's on the rebound! People do crazy things on the rebound!" Olivia insisted.

Natalia just continued her conversation with the caterer. "And the bacon-wrapped asparagus too, please."

Olivia decided to take matters into her own hands. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly texted Doris: MATT IS STEALING YOUR WOMAN – GET OVER HERE

The hotelier was surprised when just a few seconds later, her phone was ringing. The caller id indicated it was Doris.

"Listen, Doris – I don't know exactly what is going on between you and Blake but I do know that if you don't fix it, she's going to end up shacking up with Matt Reardon and I honestly don't think I could take it!" Olivia practically shouted into the phone.

"Olivia? This is Jammy from Towers."

"Jammy?!" Olivia tried to soften her tone. "Um…what's going on? Are you with Doris?" she asked carefully, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer. She hoped that Doris wasn't on the rebound herself.

"I am, but not for long. They're loading her into the back of an ambulance now, heading for Springfield General. She had a little fall and bumped her head. I just wanted someone to know and I saw you just texted her. I'll tuck her phone into her pocket, if you need to get in touch with her."

"Oh god," Olivia exhaled. "Thanks Jammy. Tell her we'll be there soon."

Olivia turned to tell Natalia what had happened, but her wife was nowhere to be found. Instead, she made her way over to where Blake and Matt were standing.

"Excuse me," she hooked her arm through Blake's, pulling the redhead aside. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

><p><em>Doris Wolfe was feeling a little fuzzy. One minute she was storming out of Towers and the next, she was back inside, sitting at the bar. At least, she thought it was Towers. Everything was a little…different. The room was warmly lit – almost glowing around the edges - and she could hear holiday music, when there had been none playing before. Jammy was nowhere to be seen and there was only one other person at the bar. A man, who looked oddly familiar.<em>

_"__Ross?" she asked nervously, squinting through the haze._

_"__Hello, Doris." Ross Marler raised his glass in her direction._

_Doris made a face that was somewhere between fear and annoyance. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? I mean, this is Springfield we're talking about so I suppose you could be alive…I must be really drunk," she said, shaking her head. "Or maybe I'm dead?!"_

_"__So many questions," Ross laughed. "Let's see: You're not drunk…just unconscious. I'm dead but you're not. I mean, not yet anyway," Ross assured her. _

_"__Well, that's a relief," Doris muttered sarcastically. "Are you here to haunt me?"_

_Ross gave her a gentle smile. "You've always felt that way, haven't you? First in the courtroom, then in politics and now…with Blake. So competitive."_

_"__You're one to talk," Doris growled, looking around for a drink. She leaned forward to look behind the bar, but there was nothing there._

_"__Of course, you're right," Ross admitted. "I was a lot worse than you, in my day. Relentlessly ambitious. Driven by insecurity. Easily manipulated. Unable to commit. But you had your daughter, and your commitment to her kept your heart open in a way that mine wasn't."_

_Doris could only look back at him in wonder. When he was alive, Ross had never spoken to her with such candor. They were colleagues and competitors – that was all._

_Sensing her surprise, Ross explained. "Things change after you...well, let's just say that I can see things a lot more clearly now."_

_"__How so?" Doris wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer._

_"__I'll let you in on a little secret: all the success, the money, the power…it doesn't mean anything. That's something I never quite figured out when I was alive. But now…"_

_"__Are you in heaven?" Doris asked, hopeful._

_Ross looked down at his drink. "You don't want to know where I am. Besides, it doesn't matter. I don't have much time."_

_"__Time for what?" Doris asked, suddenly overwhelmed by the conversation._

_"__Time to set you back on the right path. Again."_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__Do you think it's an accident that you just happened to stumble upon Blake in that parking lot three years ago? I chose you. For her."_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Blake cried when she found out that Doris was hurt. "We have to get to her!" she insisted, forgetting that the two of them had ever broken up.<p>

"Calm down," Olivia urged. "We will, but it's going to take a while. I don't think all the roads are plowed and we don't…"

Blake held up a hand to interrupt her. She quickly did a hair flip and pulled down her dress a little to expose her cleavage before turning back to Matt.

"Matt?" Blake called out, somehow sounding both forlorn and wanton at the same time.

Matt was at her side in less than a second. "What's up?"

"Olivia and I need to get to the hospital, but with the snow and all we just don't know how!" Blake exclaimed like a nitwit, thrusting her chest in Matt's direction.

"Oh, that's not a problem," Matt assured her, looking down at Blake's décolletage. "We can take my snow plow. It's a hybrid!" It didn't occur to him to ask _why_ they were going.

"What a great idea!" Blake smiled warmly, cupping his cheek. She turned back to Olivia. "Let's go!"

_Damn, she's good_, Olivia thought appreciatively. "Okay, let me go get Natalia."

After ten minutes of searching, she finally found Natalia in the kitchen. "Babe – Doris is in the hospital. Matt's going to drive us. I've got your coat," she explained, grabbing her wife's hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Wait! What happened?" Natalia asked, resisting.

"There's no time to explain. All I know is that she hit her head and she's unconscious."

"Olivia!" Natalia exclaimed, pulling out of her wife's stubborn grip. "I'm so sorry that happened, but I can't leave now. We're hosting this party and it's time to serve the baked Alaska!"

Olivia could only stare back at her for a few seconds. "I'm telling you that my best friend is in the hospital and you're worried about dessert?!" She tried to use her inside voice but was failing miserably, her anger building like a crescendo.

Natalia squeezed her wife's shoulders, in an effort to calm her down. "Go to Doris. Take Blake. Make sure she's okay. Call me when you get there. Hopefully, you can all get back in time for the fireworks!"

Disappointed, Olivia held up her hands in surrender. "Fine. If that's what you want." She stopped at the door, turning as if to say something but Natalia was already fully immersed in the dessert preparation. "Happy New Year," she whispered sadly before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em>Back at Towers, or what might have been Towers, Doris was still struggling to come to grips with what 'Ross' was trying to explain to her.<em>

_"__You picked me. For Blake." Doris rubbed her face, hoping she might wake up from whatever dream she was having._

_"__In a way, yes I did. Remember how I said that I could 'see' things from here? Well, one of the things I could see was your feelings for my wife."_

_"__Ex-wife," Doris corrected him. "Or widow…one of the two."_

_"__Don't get caught up in the details. The point is, I could see your feelings for her – even before you could. And her potential feelings for you. I thought you were a good fit so I used a little influence to get you in the right place at the right time."_

_"__Trying to earn you wings?" Doris asked sarcastically._

_"__Not exactly," Ross shook his head, taking another drink. "And it's a good thing too, because you fucked it all up."_

_"__What makes you think I fucked it all up?" Doris asked, suddenly angry. "Maybe you made the mistake. Maybe we weren't supposed to be together…" Her anger began to fade, turning to sadness._

_"__Don't be foolish. You know that's not true. You're just scared…and you don't need to be."_

_"__Easy for you to say," Doris laughed darkly. "You're her soulmate."_

_"__So let's examine that assertion in a little more detail, counselor. What makes you say that?"_

_Suddenly, Doris was unsure of how to explain something she had always held in her heart to be true. "Because…everyone knows that's the truth. She fell head over heels for you. You're the father of her children…probably. And things were never resolved between the two of you. So…I'll always be second place."_

_"__Only in your mind, Doris. Blake isn't the same naïve temptress of a woman that she was when we were together. She's…changed. For the better. She knows who she is and what she wants. And you're throwing that away."_

_"__I am not!" Doris insisted angrily, even though she knew what Ross was saying was true. _

_"__I could never give her what she needed. But you do…or at least, you could. You just need to get your head out of your ass," he added, with a hint of a smile._

_"__If you're going to commit to this guardian angel shtick, I think you need to work on your motivational speaking," Doris deadpanned._

_"__I'm not you're guardian angel, Doris. I gave you a shot, but there's not much else I can do. The rest is up to you. In fact, it's time for me to go."_

_"__No, wait!" Doris begged, suddenly desperate. "You're right. Everything you've said is right. I just don't know what to do. Tell, me what to do Ross!"_

_"__You already know what to do. Love Blake. It's what you're good at. And let her love you back. That's the part you're bad at," Ross added, in case Doris didn't know._

_"__Is that all?!"_

_"__No, that's not all." Ross hopped off his stool and leaned over to whisper in Doris's ear. "If you hurt her again, I'll see that you burn in hell." With that, he knocked Doris backwards off her stool._

* * *

><p>When Doris woke up she was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful woman she'd ever known. "Hey," she breathed, turning to kiss the palm that was stroking her cheek.<p>

"Hey," Blake smiled, pushing Doris's hair away from her face.

"Blake…I'm sorry," Doris whispered.

"Sh…it's okay. I'm just glad you're okay," Blake assured her, wiping the tears from Doris's eyes.

Doris looked around. She was at the hospital – probably the emergency room – but there was a privacy curtain pulled around her bed and she was still wearing her own clothes. _Thank god_, she thought. _Those little robes are terrible._ Olivia stood waiting in the corner and Doris gave her a silent nod of appreciation.

"You just have a concussion, but Dr. Rick says you're going to be fine. What were you doing out on a night like this?" Blake asked.

"Looking for you." Doris smiled at the woman she loved, trying to ignore the banging in her head.

"At Towers?" Blake asked skeptically, but there was forgiveness in her eyes.

"It's the truth," Doris promised. "I have something for you. It's in my pocket."

"And that would be my cue to leave," Olivia exclaimed, eager to depart before any hanky panky took place.

"No, don't!" Doris help up a hand. "I need a witness." Reaching into her jeans pocket, Doris pulled out the teal drawstring bag.

"What is that?" Blake asked breathlessly.

"Blake Marler," Doris could finally say Blake's last name without hesitation, "will you marry me?" She removed the ring from its pouch and waited for Blake's answer.

Blake couldn't help but smile as tears poured down her face. "Yes!" she shouted before changing her mind. "Wait! I mean, why do you want to marry me? Are you sure you're not just emotionally disturbed because of the concussion?"

"Because I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to make you happy. Did I not mention that before? Because trust me, I've been thinking it – every day for the last three years."

"Well okay, then," Blake smiled, climbing into the bed with Doris, straddling the mayor's body and kissing her deeply.

"Woo hoo!" Olivia pumped her fist.

Suddenly, Matt pushed his way through the curtain. "I just parked the snow plow…" He stopped when he saw Doris and Blake going at it in the hospital bed. "Well, damn…" he sighed.

"C'mon, Matt," Olivia smiled, wrapping her arms around the man's shoulders. "I'll buy you a soda from the machine." She gave Doris a little wink before dragging Matt back outside the curtain.

Doris pulled away from Blake's lips for just a moment. "What was that all about?" she asked suspiciously.

"Doris," Blake sighed, pulling the mayor's face close to her. "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Epilogue ~<strong>

It was nearly midnight by the time Matt dropped Olivia off at the farmhouse. She quickly made her way inside, hoping to find Natalia before the ball dropped. She was interrupted in the doorway by Josh, who gave her a handwritten note. _Meet me upstairs_, it said in Natalia's handwriting.

Olivia grinned, forcing herself not to run up the stairs. When she let herself into the bedroom, she was delighted to find Natalia there, waiting for her in the bed.

"Baby!" Olivia quickly locked the door and began removing her clothes. "What if someone else had wandered up here?"

"I guess I would have had to use your gun to shoot them," Natalia teased. "Now get in this bed."

"It's freezing in here!" Olivia exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. "What…" It was then that she noticed the curtains had been pulled back and the large bedroom windows facing the back yard were wide open. "Oh…" she sighed, snuggling up to her wife.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you to the hospital, but I've been planning this surprise for you and I just didn't want to give up on it if there was a chance you could get back in time."

"What surprise? And what about our guests?"

"I made sure that our guests were taken care of. I want to experience the fireworks this year with you."

"With me?" Olivia asked in wonder as Natalia climbed on top of her. Natalia's warm skin felt like fire against her own.

"Just you. Happy New Year, my darling" Natalia purred, leaning down to kiss her wife as the first round of fireworks exploded outside their window.

* * *

><p>Over at Blake's house, the redhead patiently undressed Doris before tucking her into bed. She couldn't help but blush at the way Doris was looking at her. "Don't do that," she insisted.<p>

"Do what?" Doris asked mischievously.

"Undress me with your eyes. You need to rest," Blake insisted.

"I can't sleep without you – you know that. I haven't slept in weeks."

Blake felt her resolve wane a little as she undressed. "I'll be there in a minute," she said, pulling a pair of pajamas from her dresser.

"You don't need those…"

Blake hesitated a second before easing into the bed naked. "Behave…" she instructed.

"You know what else I haven't done in weeks?" Doris asked, climbing on top of her fiancee.

"This doesn't feel like rest," Blake smiled, wrapping her legs around Doris's waist, moaning at the contact. She couldn't deny what she was feeling – she and Doris were made for each other.

"Blake," Doris purred against the redhead's lips. "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p><em>Maybe it's much too early in the game<br>Oh, but I thought I'd ask you just the same  
>What are you doing New Year's<br>New Year's Eve?_

_Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight_  
><em>When it's exactly twelve o'clock that night<em>  
><em>Welcoming in the New Year<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve<em>

_Maybe I'm crazy to suppose_  
><em>I'd ever be the one you chose<em>  
><em>Out of a thousand invitations<em>  
><em>That you'd receive<em>

_Ooh, but in case I stand one little chance_  
><em>Here comes the jackpot question in advance<em>  
><em>What are you doing New Year's<em>  
><em>New Year's Eve?<em>

**_~ The End ~_**


End file.
